Fobia
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Incluso los Cazadores más valientes le temen a alguna cosa. [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola! Les cuento que en el foro 'Comunidad del Cazador', estamos haciendo una actividad para olvidar la tristeza que nos viene dejando hace tantos capítulos el animé, entonces decidimos escribir una serie de drabbles que contengan humor para sentirnos mejor. Espero que sean de su agrado.

Como siempre, Hunter X Hunter le pertenece a Togashi-sensei, Madhouse y asociados.

.

* * *

.

**I.- Kurapika.**

.

Estaba ahí; nervioso y todo sudado, mirando atónito la cosa que Leorio sostenía en su mano. Era enorme, gruesa y amenazaba con entrar en él para causarle dolor. El aspirante a médico tuvo que, prácticamente amarrarlo para que no se moviera.

—¡Quédate quieto! —Le reclamó—. No la hagas más larga, además, si no te relajas te va a doler de verdad.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esa cosa es gigante, ni creas que te dejaré enterrármela! —Se defendió. Era increíble como de un momento a otro, toda su compostura se había ido al tacho de la basura.

Ahora era Leorio quien sudaba. No sabía para qué Kurapika se había ofrecido a hacerlo sin problemas, si ahora iba a parecer una niñita llorona. Aburrido, le cogió con fuerza el brazo y realizó su tarea rápidamente hasta que obtuvo lo que necesitaba del Kuruta.

—¡Idiota, me dolió! —Exclamó justo en el momento en que Killua entraba en la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Los gritos se escuchan desde afuera, par de locos.

Tanto Kurapika como Leorio se quedaron viendo sonrojados, habían sido unos minutos acalorados y como si eso fuera poco, ahora el Zoldyck los había descubierto.

—Eso no importa, ya conseguí lo que quería de Kurapika —sonrió triunfante, mientras agitaba la jeringa en el aire.

El albino no entendía nada y los miró exigiendo explicaciones. Muy avergonzado, fue el Kuruta quien habló.

—Leorio necesita hacer un estudio de algún ADN extraño para su curso —suspiró—. Yo me ofrecí para darle una muestra de mi sangre pero…

—Pero el muy gallina le teme a las agujas —completó el aspirante a médico, muerto de la risa.

Killua se apretaba el estómago de tanto reír, hasta lágrimas salieron de sus ojos después de un rato. —¡Esperen a que Gon se entere! —Se mofaba—. ¡Co-co-co-co! Soy la gallina Kuruta —y hacía las veces que aleteaba.

Por primera vez, Leorio y Killua se estaban riendo juntos de alguien, solo que el mayor supo guardar silencio cuando el rubio exhaló aire con furia, camino hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

—Será mejor que no le digas a Gon —advirtió Leorio—. Se molestará.

El Zoldyck se encogió de hombros. —¿Y? Kurapika se enoja por todo…Pero supongo que no quiere quedar en vergüenza —se cruzó de brazos—. Está bien, no le diré a Gon, ¿feliz?

Leorio asintió. —Bien, debo llevar esto al laboratorio de la Universidad. Con permiso, Killua.

—¡Adiós, viejo! —Desde el pasillo pudo escuchar los reclamos de Leorio a causa del apelativo.

_"Quién diría que el Bastardo de la Cadena, le teme a algo tan insignificante como una agujita." _Pensaba mientras se echaba en su cama para jugar con su consola favorita.

.

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿cómo están? vengo a actualizar esta seguidilla de drabbles. ¡Cómo me costó encontrar algo a lo que Gon le temiera! Así que espero haya quedado a la altura. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y más aún, de dejar su valioso review.

¡Besos!

.

* * *

**II. Gon**

.

—¿Te sientes bien? Has estado arrinconado ahí hace una hora —el Zoldyck estaba un poco preocupado. Gon no hablaba ni lo miraba. Sólo estaba sentado con el rostro pegado a las rodillas.

Estaban encerrados en ese ascensor hace aproximadamente dos horas y media; un fallo en el servicio eléctrico del edificio los pilló justo dentro. Al principio nadie se alteró, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos muchas de las personas que allí estaban, comenzaron a quejarse de la falta de aire. Era cierto, pero nada insoportable, menos para dos destacados Cazadores. O eso pensaba Killua, pero Gon había comenzado a comportarse extraño.

—¡Gon! —Insistió—. ¿Te sientes bien?

La iluminación no era la mejor, y los ánimos tampoco. Muchos hicieron callar a Killua por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, pero a él le dio igual.

—¡Reacciona, Gon! —Y comenzó a darle golpes y a zarandearlo por la ropa.

El muchacho estaba tieso, no había caso, no iba a moverse de ahí. Pero de pronto su albino amigo lo escuchó murmurar bajito:

—Quiero salir de aquí, quiero salir de aquí, quiero salir de aquí —y como si nada levanto la cabeza y agarró a Killua por el cuello de su ropa—. ¡Sácame de aquí, Killua!, ¡no soporto este encierro!

Justo en ese momento el ascensor de iluminó. Hubo un movimiento brusco y se puso en movimiento. Todos los presentes suspiraron. El Zoldyck pudo ver que su amigo estaba todo transpirado y con las facciones desencajadas. Cuando se detuvieron en el piso más cercano, Killua no logró contener una carcajada al notar la reacción de Gon; de un salto se echó al suelo, mientras rodaba y parecía abrazarlo.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó—. ¡Creí que moriría allí adentro!, ¡oh, ventanas, las amo!, ¡aire, te extrañé! —se dirigió al ventanal más cercano e inhaló lo más profundo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Todas las personas los miraban extraño, y el Zoldyck, rojo como un tomate por la escena que estaba montando su mejor amigo, no encontró nada mejor que darle un gran puntapié en el trasero.

—¡Ya cálmate, idiota! —Reprendió—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, suficiente tiempo hemos perdido aquí.

Iban a paso rápido a destino, pero el albino no pudo evitar su pregunta.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurrió ahí dentro, Gon? Parecías un maldito loco.

El moreno se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar.

—Bueno, supongo que nunca te lo dije, Killua —se rascó la cabeza, riendo y haciendo un gesto bobo—, pero no me gustan los espacios cerrados. Me aterran.

El Zoldyck tuvo que detenerse para deglutir la información. ¿Gon le tenía miedo a algo?, ¡vaya sorpresa! Echo a reír una vez más y de buena gana, mientras corría tras su amigo imitando el espectáculo que había brindado minutos antes.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, hola! Aquí vengo a entregar el tercer drabble. Se que dije: 'todos los lunes hasta hacer uno de cada protagonista', pero tuve un inconveniente ayer con la salud de mi nena y bueno, prioridades de madre mode on. Por otro lado, no se cómo pude terminar esto, si acabo de ver el capítulo 135 y lloré a mares. De hecho, creo que aún se me escapan unas lágrimas locas, nunca imaginé que el animé me iba a producir sensaciones similares al manga. Ojala que, si no lo han visto, tengan muchos pañuelos y chocolates a la mano, los necesitarán.

Bueno, sin más cháchara, les dejo el drabble.

.

* * *

**III.- Leorio.**

.

.

—N-n-n-no-no voy a pasar por aquí —declaró el aspirante a médico, anclado de pies y manos al árbol donde estaba atado el puente colgante.

Kurapika quiso mirar a Gon y a Killua, pero los niños ya estaban del otro lado.

—Necesitamos avanzar y esta es la única vía para llegar al pueblo más cercano, Leorio —se cruzó de brazos, para darle a entender a su amigo que no tendría mucha paciencia en esta ocasión.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! , ¡¿por qué no vienen?! —Gritaban los dos menores desde el otro extremo, haciendo señas.

Leorio tragó grueso, con sólo pensar cómo se burlaría Killua si lo veía así. Se paró y cerrando los ojos, puso un pie en el puente.

—No mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo —trataba de que ese rezo fuera para él mismo, pero los nervios le jugaban en contra.

El Kuruta suspiró y enlazó su brazo con el de él. Sudando como si estuviera en un sauna, Leorio masculló algunos improperios por lo bajo. Iban más menos a la mitad del puente, cuando en una fracción de segundo, Killua estaba enfrente de los dos.

—¿Qué tanto ajetreo hay aquí? ¡Dense prisa! —Reprendió— ¡Ohhh! Al parecer estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí, tortolitos —bromeó al percatarse del agarre que llevaban en el brazo, logrando que Kurapika se enfadara aún más.

—¿¡Pero qué!?, ¿¡cómo te atreves!? —gritaron al unísono.

El Zoldyck sólo dejó escapar una gran carcajada, mientras Leorio se defendía de aquella acusación diciendo que había sido idea del Kuruta.

—Si tuviera una correa, no dudo que la utilizaría para llevarme como un perro —finalizó.

Echo un manojo de rabia, Kurapika se defendió:

—¡No tendría que tratarte como crío de sala cuna si no te comportaras como uno, Leorio!, ¡le temes a las alturas!, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿que te esperara a ver si te armabas de valor para avanzar?, ¡llegaríamos mañana! —Y se soltó de él.

Con todo el griterío, Gon también retrocedió a encontrarse con ellos. Preguntó varias veces qué ocurría pero nadie le contestaba, hasta que la mente rápida de Killua decidió jugar una broma.

—¿Sabes Leorio? —preguntó, al tiempo que su rostro adoptaba esas facciones felinas— Papá me enseñó una buena técnica para vencer los miedos.

—¿Ah sí? —No podía creer que no se estaba burlando de él— ¿Y cómo?

—¡Así! —Comenzó a balancearse en el puente, tomando impulso de ambas cuerdas que funcionaban como pasamanos—. ¡Sujétense! —Pero paralizado por el miedo, Leorio perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

Kurapika y Gon lo quedaron viendo con cara de reproche.

—¿Qué? —Cruzó sus manos en la nuca—. Papá dice que la mejor manera de perderle el miedo a algo, es enfrentándolo —rió—. Además, hay un río abajo. Más abajo del agua no va a pasar.

Los otros dos suspiraron.

—Mejor lo vamos a buscar —recomendó el Freecss.

—Tienes razón, o se perderá y tardaremos más todavía —agregó Kurapika.

Y los tres saltaron del puente al mismo tiempo.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Vengo a hacer entrega del cuarto y último drabble. Admito que este es el más pobre de los cuatro, y es que a Killua le sienta lo bromista, no al revés. Por otro lado, me costó imaginar algo a lo que le pudiera temer, pero bueno, ni modo. Aquí les va.

.

.

* * *

**IV.-Killua.**

.

Gon observaba con atención todo el ritual que su mejor amigo hacía antes de ir a dormir; Killua se daba una larga ducha de agua caliente, para relajar sus músculos; lavaba muy bien sus dientes, porque cuidaba mucho su sonrisa; cepillaba su plateado cabello cuidadosamente, para que no se le formaran nudos. Pero había un acto final que el moreno no entendía, y es que justo antes de meterse a la cama y apagar la lámpara, el Zoldyck abría la puerta del clóset, lo revisaba minuciosamente y cuando quedaba satisfecho, se aseguraba de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto haces revisando los clósets en la noche, Killua? —Preguntó Gon durante la mañana. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero su amigo siempre zafaba de responder.

—No me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad? —Bufó—. Bien, te lo diré, pero si se te sale con Kurapika o Leorio puedes ir despidiéndote de este mundo —regañó.

Gon le dio su palabra de que así sería, entonces sigilosamente y casi en un susurro, el Zoldyck se lo dijo. Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era que justo en ese momento, apareció Leorio y sin que lo notaran lo escuchó todo. _"¡Oh, sí! Esta será mi venganza contra el mocoso",_ pensó mientras una sonrisa macabra cruzaba su rostro.

Esa noche al igual que siempre, Killua se bañó, lavó sus dientes y cepilló su cabello. Quiso evitar ir al clóset por vergüenza, pero Gon le sonrió y le recordó que también había prometido no burlarse de él. Se acercó, abrió la puerta, miró hacia adentro con detenimiento y cuando estaba por cerrarla, algo lo agarró por la mano. Horrorizado, Killua lanzó un grito al tiempo que saltaba hasta quedar como gato pegado al techo.

—¡P-p-p-pe-pe-pero qué mierda fue eso! —Gritó—. ¡Algo me tomó el brazo, Gon!

El moreno no entendía nada, él no creía en situaciones paranormales pero aceptó que Killua durmiera con él, aunque recomendó que lo mejor era revisar una vez más.

—Vamos los dos, quizá fue tu imaginación —dijo convencido, pero Killua realmente tenía cara de espanto, si hasta Gon podía oír el repiquetear de su corazón.

El Zoldyck caminó hasta el clóset una vez más, pero dejó que Gon abriera la puerta y desde dentro, salió una sábana haciendo 'bu' con fuerza; nada del otro mundo pero Killua estaba tan tenso, que se escondió detrás del moreno sin notar que bajo la tela estaba Leorio muerto de la risa.

—¡No puedo creerlo, el bebé Zoldyck le teme a los fantasmas! —Exclamó retorciéndose de risa—. Cierto es lo que dicen: la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Hecho una furia por la burla, Killua encaró a Gon. Pero cuando el mayor de los tres explicó cómo se enteró de todo, el Zoldyck parecía más enojado que nunca.

—Leorio —dijo con total calma—. Si valoras tu vida, será mejor que corras.

.

.


End file.
